Various types of yard games, activities and sports, such as horseshoes, lawn darts, bowling and toss games have become popular because of the social aspects, the physical activity, and inclusiveness of different age, gender and ability to compete.
For example, beanbag, sandbag and disc tossing type games have been used many times over the years. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 922,717 to Parker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,793 to Mudloff; U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,591 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,858 to Knowlton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,796 to Conville; U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,862 to Konotopsky; U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,268 to Christianson; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,666 to Studier.
Other types of games, such a ball rolling games have been proposed. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 607,020 to Dodge; U.S. Pat. No. 742,416 to Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 945,286 to Rumpf; U.S. Pat. No. 1,262,314 to Downey; U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,329 to Johnston Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,934 to Kennedy; U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,846 to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,653 to Fox et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,591 to Johnson.
Some games have attempted to use rollable rings and discs. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,518 to Luthi; U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,737 to Burgess; U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,708 to Lucas; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,776 to Mateer.
While these games may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not the same and would not be suitable for all the purposes of the present invention as hereto described.